Not As Crazy As Some Might Think
by Coney Cat
Summary: -Updated: 4-20-03/Cathryn discovers something, can she stop Willard from leaving and possibly save his life too?!. Please R+R!!-
1. I was just talking to Michemyself

Author: Hello! This is the beginning of a fic. I have no clue which way this will go, but I do plan on bringing Cathryn into the story. As for the authenticity of Socrates, is he real or just a figment of Willard's imagination? You decide! I have left it untitled, but if you can help me think of one, I can be reached at FoldsBaldwin on AIM, and XxLittleJessiexX@aol.com by e-mail. If your too lazy to do that then take the time to review my story and leave your suggestion there. Btw, I do not own Willard or any of the characters in the movie, but Crispin Glover is sorta cute. ._.'  
  
Quick key to reading:   
_When the text is like this, it means actions.   
****_If the text is bold, then someone is thinking.   
  
  
_  
-Months after Willard found the white rat in his cell, he thought of a plan!-_  
  
Willard: -_Pets the white rat using his index finger- _Now Socrates, I'm going to go over the plan again okay?  
  
Socrates: -_Who is actually just a normal white rat who wanted some of Willard's food- _Squeak.  
  
Willard: I'm going to let go of you, now this time, you're going to return with Ben. You are not to return without Ben.  
  
Socrates: Squeak squeak!  
  
Willard: If you return without Ben...no cheese for a week!  
  
Socrates: Sqeeeeaak?  
  
Willard: How dare you question my sanity. Now, go find Ben!  
  
_-Willard releases Socrates who goes back out the way he came in. While Socrates is out, Willard waits and waits and waits. Then you know what he did? He waited some more. Then finally, Socrates returned!-_  
  
Socrates: Squeak! _-Climbs onto Willard's cot.-_  
  
Willard: Where's Ben?! I told you not to return with Ben!  
  
Socratese: ....Squeak.  
  
Willard: What do you mean "Who in the hell is Ben?". Ben is the rat king! Ben rules you and I, he rules all of the rats!  
  
Socrates: Squeak squeak squeak!  
  
Willard: I am not a nut job! I shouldn't be in here. I should be free like you...I just wanted a life, I didn't want to hurt anyone...but you know, sometimes you have to.  
  
Socrates: Sque-  
  
_-Just then two workers at the mental institute enter. Willard quickly covers Socrates with his pillow.-_  
  
Worker #1: We've been watching you Willard Stiles, and besides talking you yourself which can be cured in three years of therapy, you seem sane.   
  
Worker #2: Plus, they can't seem to put the blame of the murder on you. Which sadly means we must let you go, but under strict supervision of a therapist.   
  
Willard: Talking to myself, I'm not talking to myself I'm talking to-....**Wait stupid! They're going to let you out! So keep your mouth shut.**   
  
Worker #1: If you're not talking to yourself Mr. Stiles, then who are you talking to?  
  
Willard: Myself, oh I thought you said... Michelle.   
  
Worker #2: Very well Mr. Stiles. I'd think about getting you're ears cleaned.  
  
Willard: Right...  
  
_-The two men prepare to leave the room-_  
  
Willard: _-Whispers to under the pillow.-_ Socrates, meet me outside of the mental institution-  
  
Worker #2: Are you coming Mr. Stiles?  
  
Willard: Oh-...um, right. _-Willard gets up and exits the cell, which Worker #2 closes and locks.-_


	2. Therapy can fix anything these days!

Author: Thank you to those who have reviewed. Again I don't own any percentage of Willard, but if I did...then that would be really cool.  
  
_-Willard exits the mental institution holding one suitcase with the last of his belongings and the gates close behind him. He looks around and sees the coast is clear.- _  
  
Willard: Socrates! Socrates, you can come out now!  
  
_-Socrates comes from under a car, scurries up Willard's leg into the pocket of his coat. -_  
  
Willard: Let's go home now Socrates!  
  
_-Willard takes a taxi back to the street his house is on. Willard goes up the steps and attempts to open the door, but it's locked. So instead he knocks on the door. A little girl and a younger little boy answer the door.-_  
  
Willard: What are you doing in my house?  
  
Little Girl: Are you the crazy man who talks to rats?   
  
Little Boy: The real ebtate warned us about you...  
  
Little Girl: It's real estate dummy!  
  
Willard: _-Whispers to Socrates-They_ think I'm crazy...  
  
Little Girl: He's talking to the rat in his pocket!!   
  
Little Boy: He is crazy! _-Slams the door-_  
  
Willard: What nice children huh, Socrates? Well, don't worry, after we find Ben we can get our house back. For now we need to find a place to stay. _-Checks money in wallet-_ and preferably some where cheap...you don't suppose any of your friends would let us stay with them would they?   
  
Socrates: _-From inside Willard's pocket-_ SQUEAK!  
  
Willard: Right then...I suppose I could ask Cathryn...  
  
Socrates: Squeak sqeeeeak?  
  
Willard: Cathryn, she was one of my coworkers, she was at mother's funeral.  
  
Socrates: Squeak squeak squeak squeak, squeak?  
  
Willard: No I'm not looking for pootie tang! Just a place to stay for the night until we find Ben.  
  
Socrates: Sqeeeak....  
  
Willard: I am! Lets get going...  
  
_-Somehow Willard got Cathryn's address...how isn't important... Fine! He used a phone book to get her address and he didn't call because that would ruin the whole point of the chapter! Sheesh! Anyway, so he got her address and oddly enough had no trouble finding her house. He went up the steps and knocked on the door. Cathryn answers.-_  
  
Willard: Hello Cathryn...  
  
Cathryn: Willard! I thought you were locked up in the mental institution.  
  
Willard: Yes, but unfortunately I wasn't crazy enough for them so they let me out, but I still need to go through three years of therapy.  
  
Cathryn: So what brings you here?  
  
Willard: I'm looking for a place to stay. Just for a while, that is if you don't mind.  
  
Cathryn: Well, I suppose. _-Cathryn lets Willard inside-_ I have a spare room upstairs. You can put your suitcase in there for now. Are you hungry can I get you something to eat?  
  
Willard: No thank you, we're not that hungry.  
  
Cathryn: We're?!  
  
Willard: ...Uh, I meant I'm not that hungry. I guess that's what the therapy is for. I'm going to go my room now. _-Goes up the stairs to his room. Once inside He takes Socrates out of his pocket and places the small white rat on his pillow._- See Socrates, that was easy. Cathryn trusts me, and so she let me stay here.   
  
Socrates: Squeak squeak...  
  
Willard: No! You thought she wouldn't let us stay here, I was the one who-  
  
_-Cathryn stood a few steps from the top in direct hearing range of everything Willard was saying. Whoever he was talking to was making squeaking sounds. It was what Cathryn had feared, Willard still controlled the rats. She slowly went up the rest of the steps and tiptoed until she was in the doorframe of the room- _  
  
Cathryn: Willard...who are you talking to?  
  
_-Willard jumped and turned around. It was too late for him to try and block the pillow, Cathryn would see Socrates and report him back to the mental institution, but maybe it wasn't too late yet-_  
  
Willard: Uh myself?  
  
Cathryn: But I heard squeaking sounds...  
  
Willard: ...That was Socrates._-gestures to the pillow-_ I'm sorry Cathryn, but I need to find Ben and Socrates is the only one who can help me.  
  
Cathryn: Willard there's nothing on that pillow.  
  
Willard: What do you mean? Socrates is there._ -Willard goes over to the pillow and picks up Socrates, yet all that Cathryn sees is Willard picking up air.-_  
  
Cathryn: _-Goes over to Willard-_ Poor Willard...you're seeing things...but it's okay. Therapy can fix that too.  
  
Willard: _-Becomes a bit angrier-_ I am not seeing things!! I am not crazy! Socrates is right here. -Places the hand which Socrates is on closer to Cathryn but she sees nothing- Why don't you see him.  
  
Cathryn: ...Uh well, **I should just play along for now, until the therapy fixes him at least. **I do see him. _-Pets the air above Willard's hand-_  
  
Willard: He likes you, I can tell. See I'm not crazy, just a little lonely. But Socrates can keep me company, and you too.   
  
Cathryn: ...Right. Gee Willard...you look tired maybe you should take a nap.   
  
Willard: ...I do feel a bit sleepy.   
  
Cathryn: Then I'll let you sleep. If you need anything, just ask.   
  
_-Cathryn exited the room closing the door behind her. For now she would let him be. It was only minor things, nothing that therapy couldn't fix.-_


	3. What happened to Scully?

Author's note: Okay, I don't know how this story is going to end...well I have an idea but I don't feel satisfied with it. I mean this story was supposed to be focused on Willard but with the way I might end it, it would focus on Cathryn I suppose, but it could lead into a sequel. I'm not sure yet...I put a little X-Files joke in the chapter some where. I don't own these characters or the rights to the movie. Short chapter. .o; Sort of stuck on it, but I didn't wanna have you guys think I'm quitting. It's boring too...hmm need to think of some thing to make the plot more interesting...Thanks for the reviews! ^_^  
  
  
  
_-A few hours later Willard goes down stairs and heads into the dinning room where he hears Cathryn setting the table-_  
  
Willard: Can I help you set the table?  
  
Cathryn: No, that's okay. The spaghetti is almost done. Did you have a nice nap?  
  
Willard: Yes, it was very nice.   
  
Cathryn: That's good.  
  
_-A few minutes later everything is ready and they begin to eat-_  
  
Willard: _-Takes a bite of some spaghetti- _This is really good.  
  
Cathryn: Well, it's nothing special. Uh Willard there's some stray pasta next to your plate.  
  
Willard: That's for Socrates. He gets hungry too you know.  
  
Cathryn: ...Right, where is Socrates.  
  
Willard: Right there Cathryn, I thought you could see him...  
  
Cathryn: Oh right, I can...  
  
_-They eat in silence for a few minutes, then Cathryn speaks up-_  
  
Cathryn: Willard, what ever happened to Scully?  
  
Willard: Oh, well in the 9th season Scully became pregnant and then-  
  
Cathryn: No Willard...I meant the cat I gave you...  
  
Willard: ..Cat...oh right! Well you see the rats...  
  
Cathryn: You don't need to say anymore Willard. Are you finished?_ -Cathryn stands up and takes both her plate and his before he can answer-_  
  
Willard: Do you want me to help with the dishes?  
  
Cathryn: No that's quite- _-Looks at the spot where the pasta for Socrates was-_...What happened to the pasta that was there?  
  
Willard: Well, Socrates ate it, what do you think would happen to it?  
  
Cathryn: But...never mind. _-Cathryn continued into the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink and begins to talk to herself quietly-_ He must have eaten it himself...I mean there isn't really any rat with Willard...at least not one that I see...  
  
Willard:_ -Enters the kitchen hearing Cathryn talk to herself-_ Is everything okay?   
  
Cathryn: Yes, why do you ask?  
  
Willard: You were talking to yourself. The people at the mental institution said I did that a lot, but I'll let you in on a little secret. I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to Socrates.  
  
Cathryn: Socrates was in your cell?  
  
Willard: Yes, he came about a week after I arrived. I would only talk to him at first, but then he told me it was okay to talk to the others.  
  
Cathryn: There were other rats in your cell?  
  
Willard: No, I meant the workers.  
  
Cathryn: Oh..._-Cathryn looked to the kitchen counter and saw three brown pebbles-_ Willard what is that...?  
  
Willard: Oh geeze! I'm sorry Socrates is usually better about doing his business some where less obvious. _-Gets a paper towel and cleans it up-_  
  
Cathryn: You mean...he...  
  
Willard: Went to the bathroom? Of course you don't expect him to hold it in all the time do you?  
  
_-It was at that moment Cathryn fainted-_


	4. Explaining things to Willard

Author: This one episode of "Hey Arnold" sticks out in my mind where Arnold "likes likes" Leila and Leila only "likes" Arnold. There's a reference to that in here. I have no clue where this story is going. It's rather crazy actually, ideas pop into my head I type them how I want and they lead to other things. I don't own Willard, Cathryn or Socrates. I do own a lot of other things though, like a PS2, my cd player...  
  
_-Cathryn felt dampness on her face and opened her eyes slowly. Willard was crouched over her wetting her face with a wash cloth-_  
  
Willard: Cathryn...What's wrong, can't take a little mouse bodily excretion?  
  
Cathryn: No...that's not it, it's just I'm so confused._ -Sits up against the wall-_  
  
Willard: Just start from the beginning.  
  
Cathryn: Well, I suppose this all started that night they...  
  
Willard: They?  
  
Cathryn: They took you away. When you pleaded for my help. When you clearly couldn't just go around to the front door, you had to try to get through iron bars.  
  
Willard: _-Annoyed-_ ...Continue.  
  
Cathryn: I wanted to help you Willard but I was scared, I didn't know what was happening. You had changed, from being the quiet handsome man I worked across from and wanted to seduce to being a crazed lunatic who talked to rats.  
  
Willard: Whoa, wait a minute what was that last part?  
  
Cathryn: After that, I tried to push you aside, out of my mind. Since Mr. Martin had died the business had shut down. I looked for new work, but no matter what I did I always wondered what you were doing, how you were doing.  
  
Willard: You still haven't explained that one part...  
  
Cathryn: Then you showed up. I thought everything was fine, but apparently I think from the time I wanted to help you to the time you showed up here....I snapped. That's why I don't see Socrates.  
  
Willard: I see...well I'm not quiet sure what to say about that, I wish I did though. Now about that seduce part...  
  
Cathryn: It's too late for that now Willard.  
  
Willard: No it's not, I'm still quiet......................see?  
  
Cathryn: My feelings for you have changed now, I only see you as a friend. I guess that's what it was all along. Feelings for a friend...as if you were my brother.  
  
Willard: You know what? If we went to West Virginia...  
  
Cathryn: You're not really my brother Willard.  
  
Willard: Right...well Cathryn, is there hope for maybe sometime in the future?  
  
Cathryn: I don't know. Right now I only like you, not like like you. But yeah, maybe later on I might like like you again. _-Yawns and stands up- _I feel sleepy now. I suppose the dishes can wait til tomorrow.   
  
Willard:_ -Stands-_ No, that's okay. I'll finish them for you. Just go on up to bed.  
  
Cathryn: Are you sure it's no problem?  
  
Willard: Yes, I already had a nap earlier so I'm not tired yet.  
  
Cathryn: Thank you Willard.   
  
_-Cathryn goes upstairs and Willard reaches for the dish cloth on the counter only to find Socrates sitting on it-_  
  
Willard: Socrates, were you there the whole time?  
  
Socrates: ....  
  
Willard: Socrates, you heard her. She only likes me, not likes likes me. I'm just a friend.  
  
Socrates: ....  
  
Willard: Well sure I have feelings for her but-  
  
Socrates: ....  
  
Willard: You wouldn't hurt her would you?  
  
Socrates: ...Squeak...  
  
Willard: But why! You're the only friend I have!  
  
Socrates: ....  
  
Willard: Well sure Cathryn is my friend too but...  
  
  
Socrates: ....  
  
Willard: What if I won't let you?  
  
Socrates: ....Squeak.  
  
Willard: But....you'd kill me too? Socrates...you're different...you've changed and I don't like it one bit!  
  
Socrates: Squeak squeak. Squeak, squeak squeak...squeak.  
  
Willard: I don't know if I can get used to it. Just for tonight, don't hurt Cathryn. Tomorrow morning we'll leave without Cathryn knowing. Just you and me, out on the road. We can take a train and live some where new. I'll get a job and, and-  
  
Socrates: Squeak.  
  
Willard: Good. Tomorrow morning. Now if you'll excuse me I need to finish the dishes._ -Willard looked under the sink and found a pair of rubber dish gloves of which he put on and went to work.- _Wouldn't want to get dish-pan hands now would we?   



	5. I Will Follow Him

Author: This might explain more of why Cathryn doesn't see Socrates. But you won't exactly find out what she saw until the next(last) chapter. I was writing this chapter and the song Cathryn hears in the car actually came up on my winamp and I thought, "I gotta have that in my fic!", so yup.  
  
_-Cathryn woke up in the middle of the night needing to go to the bathroom. Leaving her room she made her way down the hallway when she noticed the bathroom light on. Willard must have left it on she thought, and continued. She stopped in the doorway and couldn't believe what she saw. She blinked a few times, then backed away slowly to make sure she wasn't heard. Once away from the bathroom she quietly ran back to her room and didn't get up again.-_  
  
Later that morning....  
  
_-Willard woke up to find something nibbling on his left ear. He shifted his head and saw Socrates staring back at him patiently. The alarm clock said 5:30, Willard was surprised to see that Socrates could tell time. Willard quickly dressed into a nice crisp suit and put on his coat where he once again placed Socrates in the pocket. He wrote a quick note leaving it on the pillow. Holding his suitcase he poked his head out of the room to see that Cathryn's door was closed slightly. He tipped toed down the stairs and out the front door with no troubles.-_  
  
Willard: See Socrates? We're home free, just you and me. Free spirits traveling on the road, two men roughing it...  
  
Socrates: SQUEAK!  
  
Willard: Right...   
  
_-Willard continued to walk until he arrived at a bus stop. Socrates poked his nose out of the pocket.-_  
  
Willard: So where will we go after this?  
  
Socrates: Squeak squeak...  
  
Willard: Train station, which train will we take?  
  
Socrates: Squeak. Squeak squeak, squeak.  
  
Willard: Okay okay, you don't need to be so snippy...  
  
Thirty minutes later back at Cathryn's house.  
  
_-Cathryn got up out of bed and went over to the bathroom to find that it was empty. After she relieved her bladder she quietly went to Willard's room only to find it empty with the bed made.-_  
  
Cathryn: Willard? Willard? -Goes into the room to find a note left on the pillow.- Dear Cathryn, I'm sorry I left without saying good-bye but Socrates felt it was best that we did this. I don't know if I'll ever see you again, so for now this is good-bye. Socrates and I plan on going far away, I'll send you a postcard sometime. ~Willard. _-Cathryn ran out of the room back into her own knowing she had to stop Willard before he left. She quickly dressed and ran downstairs with her car keys in hand. After finally getting the small Volkswagen to run she found another dilemma, where to go?-_  
  
~~~  
  
-Willard made his way to the front of the bus-  
  
Willard: Driver, stop here. _-The driver stopped and let Willard off the bus. Once the bus was out of site, Socrates climbed up Willard's arm up to his shoulder.-_ Socrates, are you sure it's necessary that we stop here and walk the 8 blocks to the bus stop?  
  
Socrates: _-Angrily-_ SQUEAK! Squeaaaaak squeak?  
  
Willard: No! No...it's just that...never mind. You've gotten heavier, how much do you weigh now?  
  
Socrates: Squeak.  
  
Willard: You should think about dieting.  
  
~~~  
  
_-Cathryn drove past the bus stop and saw that it was empty except for a young woman on a cell phone. It wasn't too far until the train station, so maybe it wasn't too late. Feeling creeped out by the silence she turned the radio onto an oldies station. The current song ended and The Shirelles "I Will Follow Him" came on. Cathryn listened to the song for fourteen seconds before abruptly turning it off. Silence wasn't so bad. Ten minutes later she parked her bug outside the train station. She ran into the station leaving the keys in her car.-_  
  
Cathryn: Willard?! _-The station was relatively small so there wasn't much space to cover. She looked around and saw Willard wasn't there. She went to the teller desk in hopes of knowing where he went.-_ When did the last train leave?  
  
Worker: About five minutes ago for West Virginia.   
  
Cathryn: Thank you. _-Cathryn walked back out the station knowing Willard's life may be in danger and she couldn't do anything about it. She went to the spot where she parked the old bug only to find it missing. After Cathryn muttered some expletives we can't have in this fic or otherwise it'd ruin our "G" rating she began to walk home in hopes of getting some one to pick her up.-  
_  
  
Willard: Did you know that 'race car' spelled backwards is 'race car'? I just figured that out...  
  
Socrates: Squeak!  
  
Willard: Wow you're awfully grumpy today. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the wood shavings pile.   
  
_-Willard squinted a bit and saw some one walking towards them.-_  
  
Willard: Look Socrates! It's another person!  
  
Socrates: Squeak squeak...  
  
Willard: It is a good thing Socrates. Cheer up!   
  
~~~  
_-Cathryn had been walking for four minutes (humming "I Will Follow Him" for the last two) when she spotted Willard. Just with her luck Socrates was on her shoulder. Willard must have seen her because he started jogging towards her-_  
  
Cathryn: _-Yells to Willard-_ Stop Willard! Don't come any closer!  
  
Willard: _-Yells back-_ I can't hear you, let me get closer!  
  
_-But as soon as Willard came close enough, Socrates leaped off Willard's should sinking his teeth into Cathryn's neck.-  
  
_


	6. It all comes to an end

Author's Note: Wow I think the ending sucks. It's a very weird ending...eh. Not one of my best fics. Just as I was finishing this fic Smashing Pumpkins "Bullet With Butterfly Wings" came on which is from the Willard trailer. :D I don't own Willard, Cathryn or Socrates, I do own Geoffrey. ^_^  
  
Willard: Socrates! Stop!_ -Willard looked around and saw a stick off the to side of the road. He quickly grabbed it and tried to figure out where to hit but he didn't want to hit Cathryn.- _Cathryn, I'm sorry if I hit you. _-Willard took a swing at Cathryn's neck hitting Socrates' body which knocked him off.-_ Socrates, why?! What has gotten into you.  
  
Cathryn: _-Staggers over to Willard-_ Willard...that's not Socrates....  
  
Socrates: Squeak....  
  
Willard: What are you talking about Cathryn? Of course that's Socrates...  
  
Cathryn: No, last night I got up to go to the bathroom, and he was sitting on the bathroom counter. But it wasn't Socrates, it was-  
  
Socrates: SQUEAK! _-Socrates pulls down a zipper on his back and the white fur falls off to revel a slightly bigger brown rat.-_  
  
Cathryn: Ben...  
  
Willard: Ben? You must have shrunk, because you use to be the size of a cat!  
  
Rat: Squeeeeak....squeak squeak squeak. Squeeeeak...  
  
Willard: Ben had a son?!   
  
Geoffrey: Squeak squeak. Squeak SQUEAK _-Laughs in a crazy high pitched voice-_  
  
Cathryn: Not if I have anything to say about it!! _-Grabs the stick from Willard and swings it at Geoffrey who goes flying landing in the middle of the road. A truck horn beeps which afterwards the sickening sound of Geoffrey being run over was heard.- _  
  
Willard: Wow...that was lucky. I was expecting more of a fight.  
  
Cathryn: Yeah...that was a disappointment. _-Becomes dizzy from blood loss and begins to sway, before she can fall Willard comes up behind her and catches her- _  
  
Willard: You need help. Come on, lets get walking to the train station. _-Grabs his suitcase and tries to hold Cathryn up with her arm around his shoulders. Slowly they start to make their way back to the train station.-_  
  
Cathryn: Willard...I just wanted to say thank you for getting the rat off my neck earlier.  
  
Willard: It was no problem. I had to do something...  
  
Cathryn: But still, it was...nice of you.  
  
Willard: Cathryn?  
  
Cathryn: Yes?  
  
Willard: Do you...like me like me yet?  
  
Cathryn: _-annoyed sigh-_ No Willard. Not yet.  
  
Willard: It was worth a shot.  
  
_-They arrived at the train station ten minutes later. An Ambulance was called and Cathryn wasn't seriously hurt but they still had to check for rabies. Luckily for her she didn't get them. Willard went back to where Geoffrey was and put him in a shoe box. Back at Cathryn's home they had a small funeral service for Geoffrey. Willard thought if they did this it would prevent any more of Ben's children from coming back to kill them. In a way it did. Cathryn got Willard a new cat which he named Mulder, and Willard continued to live with Cathryn. I bet your wondering if Cathryn ever liked liked Willard. That's something you'll have to figure out on your own. I bet your also wondering how I know all of this happened. Well some may say it's because I've been watching over Willard since that fateful day in December, but I know it's also because he's my best friend.-_


End file.
